Pokémon: Dark Mega Evolution Chaos
by Aura the hedgehog
Summary: The world of Pokémon will be plunged into chaos and destruction as a criminal organization called Lunar Star are creating a new form of evolution called Dark Mega Evolution, but something among the lines is manifesting itself within the Pokémon, something evil. Now, four heroes and their Pokémon will unite to stop Lunar Star before its too late (OC Story) Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Pokémon story beginning take two, sorry about all this, but lets go on to the story :P**

* * *

A valley forest with channels of rivers leading to a vast lake in the heart of the forest and far off into the distance were mountains as far as the eye could see, where many wild creatures, known as Pokémon, roam freely. Some soaring through the air while others run across the ground and the aquatic Pokémon swimming in the river. All these Pokémon were living happily in the forest. Near the lake was a teenage boy who was resting under a shady tree alongside an Infernape. The teen had black hair with a red bang, he was wearing black pants and a dark red shirt with a dark blue flame design on the bottom, he wore black fingerless gloves and shoes. The two were resting peacefully but their peace was ruined when they heard a rumbling of helicopters, they looked up and saw many choppers hovering above the forest. The Pokémon were panicking as the helicopters descended upon the forest, throwing down ropes and humans came down them. They were all wearing black leather hooded trench coats where the coat end was nearly touching the ground and they all had a dark red crescent moon and stars on their backs.. These strange people then reached into their coats and brought out black orbs and threw them into the air, transforming into energy cages. The cages began to chase the wild Pokémon, capturing those that couldn't fight back or that they were too slow. The teen and his Infernape saw two grunts and, what looks to be their commanding officer who had long dark purple hair that was tied up into a pony tail, but left a thin bang dangle in front of his blue eyes. His uniform was slightly different than the grunts, his didn't have any sleeves and wore a sort of pads on his elbows and knees. "Hurry up and send those cages into the carriers" He ordered and as the grunts were carrying the caged Pokémon, a row of fire blocked their way. "What? Who did this?" he asked no one in general.

"That would be Infernape's doing" The commander looked to his left and saw the boy and his Infernape. "I will only ask once. Release all those Pokémon"

"Why should we listen to you, runt? You're just a teen who doesn't know how to mind his business"

"I may be a teen, but it doesn't mean I can't stop you from getting away with these innocent Pokémon and the name's Rai... Not runt " he finished and the grunts brought out these red and white balls, known as Pokeballs and threw them into the air, opening up and releasing a flash of white energy and materialized into the grunts' Pokémon. They were Salamence, a dragon and flying type and Bisharp, a dark and steel type. Rai grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it into the air "Come on out, Staraptor!" he yelled as the ball opened up, releasing the flying type.

"Staaar!" it cried.

"You really shouldn't mess with us kid" One of the grunts said "Salamence, Flamethrower!" he commanded and the dragon type let out a blazing fire at Staraptor.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" With obedience, Staraptor flew to the side and dived down towards Salamence, picking up speed, but the dragon type took off into the skies and fired its flamethrower at the incoming Staraptor, and was directly hit. "Staraptor!" Rai shouted as the flying type was flying, but was in bad shape and looked at the criminals in frustration "Alright Infernape, use Flare Blitz on Bisharp" Rai said and Infernape grunted, surround itself in a blazing fire and charged at the dark and steel type.

"Bisharp, Iron Head!" The blade on Bisharp's head glowed white and charged back at Infernape. The two Pokémon collided with each other causing sparks to fly and a small explosion of smoke to occur after. Once the smoke cleared, Infernape was left standing while Bisharp was on the ground with knocked out eyes. "Bisharp!"

"Great job Infernape!" Rai looked back at Staraptor and shouted "Staraptor, Brave Bird!" The Pokémon charged at Salamence and became engulfed in flames which then turned into a mystical blue glow.

"Salamence, Dragon Pulse. Go!" The grunt ordered and Salamence charged up its attack in it's mouth and fired it, hitting Staraptor directly and resulting in an explosion, but Staraptor burst through the smoke and rammed into Salamence, knocking it back to the ground. "Get back up!" Salamence slowly stood back up, letting out a growl, but fainted and collapsed to the ground.

"It's over, now release those Pokémon" Rai told them, but their commander pressed a button on his wrist device and they were gone. "What?! No!" The next thing was the roar of multiple helicopter engines and the sound of their propellers. He looked up and saw them all take off away from the forest. Rai turned away and looked down in defeat as his Pokémon went to his side. "They got away... We couldn't stop them anyway since it was only us, we couldn't possibly take them all on" He sighed and grabbed Staraptor's Pokeball "Return" he said and the pokeball shot a small red laser that turned Staraptor into the same red energy and sealed it into the Pokeball for resting. "Rest up Staraptor" Rai looked at Infernape and gave it a smile "We'll find a way to save those Pokémon and who knows how many they have captive, but we can't give up cause I have a feeling this'll be some adventure"

"Infernape!" The fire type said in agreement and the two friends shared a laugh, but stopped when they heard footsteps. Rai and Infernape looked behind them and saw a man wearing the same trench coats as the criminals that got away from them. His was also different, it didn't have a hood and the coat end was touching the ground. His coat wasn't zipped up and was wearing a regular black shirt that had the dark red crescent moon and stars, and black pants with some black boots, so basically his clothing was all black. His hair was a blood red color as well as his eyes. "Who are you? Are you with those Pokémon snatchers?"

"Now that's a bit harsh, don't you think? I am, but a man who wishes to further the strength of Pokémon like no other" He said "You see... I am the leader of an organization called Team Lunar Star and we are on a mission to crack the code that lies behind the Mega Stone and create a new power of evolution, Dark Mega Evolution" He finished. "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this"

"Yeah" Rai answered

"Well, so far our scientists have created a small prototype of the Dark Mega Stone and I'm here now to test the power of Dark Mega Evolution" The man brought out a Pokeball and pointed it at Rai "What say you and I have a Pokémon battle and test the stone's power" he suggested.

"I'm not going to let Infernape or any of my Pokémon to be your little guinea pigs and this... Dark Mega Evolution. That's just insane, and why do you need all those Pokémon?"

"We conduct experiments on the Pokémon to see if they can handle the power or if any side effect takes place..."

"Side effect? What side effect" Rai questioned.

"I have already explained enough detail, now you will battle me. Houndoom, Come forth!" He yelled and threw the Pokeball he was holding, releasing the Dark Pokémon. "Now you WILL witness the power of the Dark Mega Stone" he said and raised his fist into the air and Rai noticed that on his index finger was a ring with a dark stone on it with the dark red emblem of the Mega Stone.

"How do you know this prototype is safe for your Pokémon?!" Rai asked

"I don't" he replied and his ring started emitting an eerie glow and shot a dark beam at Houndoom and a shroud of dark mist surrounded the dark type. Once the mist cleared, Houndoom's new form was revealed, it had three heads, red demonic eyes, two long horns on each head, three tails, and had the same bone plate as it's Mega form. "Behold, Dark Mega Houndoom!"

"Alright, guess I have no choice. Infernape, you ready?" Rai asked the Flame Pokémon and it nodded in return. "Right, now use Flamethrower!" he commanded and Infernape charged up its flame and unleashed it.

"Houndoom, use your Flamethrower" Without hesitation, Houndoom's three heads unleashed their own Flamethrower and collided with Infernape's, exploding and sending a strong gust of wind, as Rai was shielding himself while the mysterious leader of Lunar Star was standing there. The smoke cleared and both Pokémon were staring daggers at each other. "Houndoom, use Flame Charge!" Again without any hesitation, Houndoom engulfed itself in flames and charged at Infernape, boosting its speed.

"Get behind it and grab it's tails!" Rai instructed as Infernape dodged Houndoom's attack and grabbed it's three tails. "Now throw it up into the air!" Infernape started to spin around, swinging Houndoom and launched it into the air. "Jump up and use Mach punch!" As instructed, Infernape jumped high into the air and pulled its fist back and glowed white.

"Innnnfernape!" it cried and threw the punch, but Houndoom's left head bit Infernape's hand, stopping the attack. Both Rai and Infernape were shocked as Houndoom and the Lunar Star leader smirked.

"Hyper Beam, full power" Rai's eyes widened and started to panic on the inside. Houndoom was charging up the attack as its left head was biting down harder, inflicting more pain to Infernape's hand.

"Infernape, Close Combat!" With a burning fire in its eyes, Infernape rushed Houndoom with a flurry of kicks, making it let go of Infernape's hand, but after the attack, Houndoom was left unfazed and fired its Hyper Beam, causing a massive explosion and from the explosion came Infernape, falling down and crashed to the ground as Houndoom landex and reverted back into its original form. "Infernape! No!" Rai rushed over to the fire type's aid.

"You see, with this power, we will be unstoppable!" He returned Houndoom back into its Pokéball and turned away "Remember this the next time you try to get in our way" He finished and pressed a button his wrist device and was teleported away.

"Dont worry Infernape... we'll stop them, but we wont do it alone" Rai sniffled and sent Infernape back into its Pokéball and sent out Staraptor. "Lets go Staraptor, we have to get Infernape some help"

"Starrrrraptor!" The flying type took off to the skies and as they did, an Absol was wathing them alongside a teen with spiky blue hair, his dark blue eyes watching as Rai disappears from sight.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about all this people, but its back up now... So yeah, if you guys want more than just review and I promise not to do what I did again. So you all know the deal, Review, Follow, and Favorite and I'll see ya again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone, sorry I couldn't upload this sooner, it was a busy week. So, one thing I forgot to mention is that this story takes place in the Kalos region, so yeah. Anyway, lets get on with the story. I only own my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Somewhere inside a scientific research facility, there was a Pokémon inside a test room. It was a Lucario, a fighting and steel type, being electrocuted and, looking closely, you could see that it was wearing a double necklace with a keystone and Lucarionite attached to it. It's cries of pain reached the ears of the scientist's who were safely in the next room, watching the Pokémon suffer from the electricity. "Administer the stone's radiation waves" one of the scientists began to press buttons on the control panel and finally pressed a red button. Inside the testing room, the electricity stopped as the Lucario collapsed on the ground, exhausted and eyes closed shut. From the floor, came two antennae. Once the equipment was in place, the Lucario opened it's eyes and fired two aura spheres at the antennae, destroying them and causing an explosion inside the room. Smoke was filling up the room to the point where nothing could be seen. The scientists in the other room grabbed a fire extinguisher and rang the alarm as they pressed another button on the control panel and entered the room. They pulled the trigger on the fire extinguisher, releasing the cool foam, but as they were occupied with the current task, Lucario came up from behind and knocked them down. It exited into the control room and fired an aura sphere at the control panel, destroying it and resulting in the door to seal shut. Lucario concentrated in it's aura sphere and launched it at the wall, blasting a hole in it. Lucario ran out into the halls, but was quickly apprehended by the Lunar Star grunts and the commander who was leading the pokemon raid in the forest.

"Nowhere to run" the commander said and sent out a pokeball, releasing a Garchomp as it let out a fierce roar. "Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" he commanded and Garchomp surrounded itself in a dragon like aura and charged at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario tried to dodge the attack, but was directly hit in it's left side. As it was hit from the attack, Lucario was sent crashing into a wall. "There, now return Garchomp" he grabbed Garchomp's pokeball and sent it away back inside. Lucario, injured, still wouldn't give in and with one growl, it fired two last aura spheres, one to the floor, causing an explosion of smoke and the second one blasting a hole in the wall behind it, out into the outside. Lucario jumped into the open and dashed into the forest. "After it!" the commander ordered and the grunts began their hunt for the fighting type.

"Having trouble today, Draco?" The commander known as Draco turned around to see the owner of the voice and it was none other than the leader of the organization.

"Malice, sir" He saluted "We will retrieve the Lucario, don't worry" Draco promised and then Malice nodded, walking up to his accomplice.

"Now, how many Pokémon have turned from the side effects today?" Draco took Malice down into the basement of the facility where there were many cages filled with Pokémon. The basement was dark due to the faulty lighting in the area, so hardly any Pokémon could be made out to what they look like, all you could see were their glowing red eyes. Draco directed Malice to a cage where a Pokémon was contained. There was enough light to give visual of the Pokémon, it was a Garchomp, but its form was different. Garchomp had the scythes as its mega form, but its tail was long and at the end it was a sharp curved blade and had large spikes running along its arms and legs, its main color was black and was red on its torso and above its head was a curved horn. Looking closer, Garchomp had a metal collar with red beeping light around its neck.

"This was the only one that turned while others have been a success today, sir"

"Good. This means that the project is nearly completed and once we have succeeded, it won't be long until we take this world" Malice finished with a chuckle.

* * *

Up in the sky was Rai and Staraptor, flying over a forest, making their way to their chosen destination, Lumiose City, which wasn't very far as the city could be seen just around the horizon. "Almost there" Rai said. As they were flying, something caught Staraptor's eye.

"Starrr" The pokemon said, nudging its head down below.

"Did you see something?" Rai asked and the flying type nodded "Then lets go" Staraptor dived down inching closer and closer to the earth. Staraptor landed safely and Rai jumped off of Staraptor. The teen saw what Staraptor was telling him, it was an injured Lucario sitting against a tree. Rai, slowly stepped closer to the Pokémon, trying not to get noticed by it, unfortunately the Lucario opened its eyes and stared directly at Rai, having a small sweat drop on his head. The look in Lucario's eyes were filled with anger and mistrust. Rai took another step closer and Lucario growled at him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Rai reassured it. As Rai touched Lucario's left arm, it cried in pain and knocked Rai back with a force palm with its good arm. Rai looked at Lucario and saw it standing up before it plopped back on the ground. "Okay, let's try this again" Rai approached Lucario a second time and placed his hand on Lucario's right arm this time and helped it stand up. "We're gonna get you some help, so don't worry" he said and began to walk with Lucario, before sending Staraptor into its Pokeball. Unknown to them, they were being followed by a certain blue spiky haired teen and his Absol.

* * *

Rai and Lucario had arrived in Lumiose City within 35 minutes of getting there. In the city, they have gone to the nearby Pokémon Center where Lucario and Rai's Pokémon were treated by the kind Nurse Joy. "Here you are, all your Pokémon are back in full health" She gave Rai his five Pokémon and Lucario was there surrounding itself in its aura before its aura disappeared.

"Glad you're feeling better, Lucario" Rai said and Lucario grunted in a way of saying its thanks. "You're welcome" Rai chuckled a bit "Hey, lets go see the Prism Tower that'll pass the time" and Lucario nodded.

* * *

Over at the Prism Tower, Rai and Lucario were sitting at the fountain when Rai barely noticed Lucario's necklace "Hey, have you always had that around your neck" he asked and Lucario grabbed it with its paw and gave Rai a better look at it. "It's a keystone and a mega stone!" He said in surprise when suddenly Lucario pushed him away as an energy cage trapped it, and separating the keystone from it as it bounced its way to Rai "Huh?" The teen grabbed the keystone and looked back at the caged Lucario and saw four Lunar Star grunts. One of them had a blue band on his arm with the organization logo, another had a red band on his wrist, while the last two had scarves around their necks. One was yellow and the other was orange. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let it go!" Rai demanded, but the criminals ignored him. he clenched his fists as he got out Infernape's Pokeball and released it. "Infernape, Flamethrower!" Rai ordered and Infernape opened up its mouth, letting out a roaring fire towards the enemy, but they were quick into activating their shields.

"Bothersome pest..." The one with the blue band said. "Go Seismatoad!" The water and ground type was released as it landed on its feet with a heavy thud. The other three grunts released their Pokémon which were Electivire, Magmortar, and Rhyperior. "Seismatoad, Hydro Pump!" The giant toad like Pokémon obeyed and fired powerful blast of water towards Infernape, but it was deflected by a sharp gust of wind.

"Absol, Hyper Beam!" A voice shouted and a strong beam was shot from above, nearly hitting Seismatoad and causing an explosion of smokescreen. "First shot was a warning. Now, release that Lucario and maybe I'll show you mercy" The owner of the voice revealed himself, walking besides Rai and Infernape. He was wearing a blue jacket with an upside down V, grey cargo pants, blue boots, a bracelet on his right wrist with a lion underneath and the bracelet had a keystone embedded on top. He also had a scar in between his dark blue eyes and an Absol appeared besides him, wearing a necklace that had an Absolnite embedded in it.

"You don't scare us! Magmortar, Fire Punch!" The fire type ran at Absol with a flame engulfed fist before Absol's trainer called ou

"Double Team" Absol growled in obedience and disappeared for a second before multiple Absols formed a ring around Magmortar. "Shadow Claw" he commanded and sharp claws made of shadows were formed on each Absols' paw. One by one each Absol lunged at Magmortar, slashing its back, arms, legs, and front side. Once they were done, Magmortar was left in bad condition. "Use Hyper Beam!" Absol charged up its Hyper Beam as well as the clones and fired, causing a massive explosion that was heard throughout the city.

* * *

Somewhere in the park, was a boy with messy brown hair with bright blue eyes, silver gray shoes that have a blue streak on them, jeans, a dark navy blue T shirt covered by a light blue zipper hoodie. The boy heard the explosion and directed his attention to the cloud of smoke coming up from the city, near the Prism Tower. "Sounds like trouble" He said and picked up his backpack that was blue and had a green Pokeball symbol on it. "Come on Sceptile" He called out to his Pokémon that was up in the tree and came down beside its trainer. The two ran towards the city to see what kind of trouble was going on.

* * *

Flying over the city was a Charizard, and on its back was a boy who wore a brown leather jacket over a white T-shirt, jeans, and black running shoes. He also was wearing a necklace with an emblem that looks like a dragon attached to it, along with a keystone. His Charizard was wearing a sort of brace that had a Charizardinite Y in it. "This flying is great and all buddy, but this is getting boring. I need some action" he said and luckily for him, Charizard spotted the smoke coming up from the city and flew down. "Alright, lets go!" he shouted, leaving an echo as they went down.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Magmortar was left unconscious. "Magmortar!" the grunt wearing the red band returned Magmortar back inside its Pokeball

"You should have taken my offer" The teen said, with a cold expression on his face. Absol returned to its trainer's side as the criminals were left with a shocked expression, but shook the feeling off.

"This doesn't change a thing! Electivire, Thunder Bolt" The Thunder Bolt Pokémon fired a strong bolt of electricity towards Absol and Infernape, but it was canceled out by a flame from above. "What now?!"

A Charizard landed in front of the two trainers and their Pokémon and the boy who was flying up above earlier hopped off Charizard's back. "Hey, how's it going?" he said "Name's Bladius"

"Doesn't matter how many of you show up! Electivire, Thunder Punch" The yellow scarfed grunt commanded and Electivire charged towards Charizard with its charged up fist. Bladius chuckled and looked at Charizard and gave it a smirk.

"Do your thing Charizard!" Bladius said and when Electivire threw its punch, Charizard moved a little to the side and grabbed its arm. "Throw it up into the air and use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard started to swing Electivire around and then released it into air and let out a shock wave from its gaping mouth. The attack hit Electivire dead on and exploded in a smokescreen. "Now finish it off with Flamethrower!" When the smoke cleared, Electivire was shown falling back down. Charizard had embers forming in its mouth before it shout out a roaring fire at Electivire, burning the electric type as it fell with a thud, knocked out.

"Electivire, no!" The yellow scarfed criminal returned the Pokémon back inside its pokeball, allowing it to rest.

"Great job Charizard!" Bladius ran up to Charizard and gave it a high five. The last two grunts and their Pokémon were staring daggers at the group of teens.

"Alright, enough. Seismatoad, use Brick Break!"

"Rhyperior, Giga Impact!" Seismatoad's fist glowed white and Rhyperior charged forwards, using every bit of its power. As the two Pokémon neared Charizard a green blur striked the foes' knees, making them buckle and fall. The unknown blur was revealed to be a Sceptile as it stood tall and strong.

"Right, so let me guess. You're a bunch of Pokémon thieves?" A voice asked and the owner of that voice walked past the three teens. "I see you've aquainted yourselves with Sceptile" he said. "By the way my name's Austin" With more help, the grunts were now looking worried.

"This is getting bad, we can't take them on with only two Pokémon!" The yellow scarfed grunt warned "We have to go, we already have what we came for!"

"Alright, lets go" The grunts began to make their escape with the caged Lucario.

"You're not taking anymore Pokémon! Infernape, Flare Blitz on that cage!" Rai shouted and Infernape engulfed itself in flames and charged towards the cage. Surprised by the sudden attack, the grunts couldn't react fast enough to counter before Infernape made contact against the imprisonment. "Now use Flamethrower!" Infernape obeyed and let out a roaring flame at the cage. Inside, Lucario began to fight its way out of the cage, using Aura Sphere and Close Combat.

"Stop! That barrier can't handle that much force!" Rai heard them and smirked.

"That's the idea... Close Combat!" both fighting types, though with their different additional types, began to strike the cage with every bit of their power before it began to crack under the pressure and shatter, setting Lucario free. "Alright! Way to go Infernape" Rai cheered.

"No time for celebrations, there's still the matter of them" The blue haired teen said.

"Right, ready to take them out Infernape?" Rai asked, but when Infernape was about to agree, Lucario stepped up in front of them and gave Rai a smirk and gestured to its megastone, the Lucarionite. "Really? You sure?" Rai asked and Lucario nodded. "Then let's go for it then" Rai raised the key stone in his fist into the air "Mega Evolve!" a bright light surrounded Lucario as the Pokémon began to change its form, the appendages on its head grew longer, the yellow fur stretched out behind it, two spikes grew from the back of its paws and feet, black streaks followed up its legs and arms as well as its eyes, and red covered the tips of its paws and appendages. "So this is Mega Lucario? Sweet, now use Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario growled and charged up its aura in between its paws and launched a strong aura sphere.

"Rhyperior, counter with Stone Edge!" The rock-type summoned a ring of sharp stones and hurled them at the incoming attack as they exploded in a cloud of smoke, but the aura sphere emerged and made a direct hit on Rhyperior, causing a large explosion and shown that the Pokémon was knocked out.

"No!" Rhyperior's owner returned it back into its Pokeball, leaving only Seismatoad and the grunt with the blue band.

"Now it's only you and your Seismatoad... Give up or are you going to finish this?" Rai asked, watching the grunt's worried expression. "Well? I'm waaaiting?"

"Let's head back to HQ. Seismatoad, return" The classified Vibration Pokémon was zapped back into its small home and the LS grunts made their get away. After they left, Mega Lucario reverted back to its pre-evolved state. "That was awesome Lucario" Rai complimented and Infernape gave the Pokémon a thumbs up. Rai then brought his attention to the three teens and their Pokémon. "Now that that was over... Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Well, like I said, My name's Bladius and this is Charizard" He gestured to Charizard in which the Pokémon growled in a way of saying hello. "We were flying over the city, nothing much to do when we saw the smoke and I thought 'hey look, action' so that's how we got involved" he explained

"What about you?" Rai gestured to Austin.

"Name's AustinI was hanging at the park with Sceptile here"

"We both heard the explosion that originated from here, so we rushed over to see what was going on"

"Right, by the way, that explosion was this guy's Absol" The three directed their attention to the silent teen. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shinjirou and this is my partner Pokémon Absol" he said "I've seen you in the forest when those criminals took the Pokémon... It made me furious how people like that who would treat Pokémon" He explained "When they were done, I also saw you battle their leader... That Houndoom's form was evil. If you want help then I will accompany you. They cannot succeed in this or the world will suffer for the sake of the Pokémon"

"Wait, let me get this straight... You watched me battle their leader when Infernape here was struggling with his Houndoom and didn't bother to help?!" Rai asked

"It's better to observe your enemy than to charge them without knowing what's in store" Shinjirou told him and Rai sighed "But he's mine when we get a chance to confront him" He said and Rai nodded.

"If you want help me stop them... Then I'd be happy to accept your offer" Rai said.

"Wait, if he's going then I'm tagging along too. Charizard and I need some action and this adventure is our ticket. Right, Charizard?" He asked his partner and the fire type threw a flamethrower into the sky. "Yep, he's in too"

"Count us in too. There's no way we're going to let them ruin everything" Austin said

"Great, looks like we're all a team now, so lets head out on our journey!"

* * *

**I'm gonna cut it right there, sorry if it seems rushed at the end there. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would like to announce that if you guys, yes you behind the screen reading this, would like to share an idea of what a certain Pokémon's Dark Mega Evolution would look like, but only fully evolved Pokémon. Got it? Good. Now that that is out of the way, now here's the really big, important, awesome, amazing announcement. I am proud to announce that you will all be looking forward to more chapters of Seeds of Insanity: The War for Equestria's Future, coming to your screen real soon! Is that it? I think that is, so remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
